Baby Blue Eyes
by non dairy creamer
Summary: And I may feel like a fool; but I'm the only one dancing with you. SONGFIC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

He sat in the airport tapping his foot, impatiently waiting for her. He hadn't seen her in God knows how long. He was okay up until today, the day when he'd see her. He became impatient. He had a doll, a catch, a winner. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

He was in love. And no beginner could ever understand what she means; no beginner could grasp what a girl means to them until they've lost her… _multiple_ times. It sounded funny to him, saying he was in love. People looked at him weird; they didn't believe him when he said "I'm in love with her." They looked at him as if he was smoking something, drinking something or kissing ass.

_4:32 AM_

_Damn. _He cursed mentally realizing he'd only been here twelve minutes. Her flight didn't get in for another twenty. It had been five months of just phone calls and emails, no real face to face contact. And he missed her like hell, she missed him too. He wanted to see her so bad. It pissed him off that she was only twenty minutes away and he couldn't speed up time.

He wondered if she'd be different. Five months can change a person. Last time she was home, he was helping her out with that falling problem. More like the party problem that caused her to fall and stumble in those damn high heels he hated but loved so much. He knew what she did was wrong; but it seemed so right to him.

-

_She held on to him tightly; he was the only thing keeping her up. "That was fun, wasn't it?" She smiled and the smell of alcohol escaped her lips. He shook his head as he got her into the passenger seat of his car. "That was not fun and you really need to stop this." He sighed as he buckled her in. When she was like this she needed to be tended to like a two year old. But he gladly did it because he wanted to help her._

_It wasn't that she had an alcohol addiction; she had a party addiction that occasionally included large consumptions of alcohol. He was always there to drive her home when she couldn't stand, couldn't think, couldn't function. He tried to help her, that was his goal, but she just wouldn't listen. "Its not gonna kill me." She'd snap. "One day it might!" he'd shoot back. And she knew that was true- she just didn't want to believe it._

"_Are you mad at me?" She asked referring to his upset expression. "No, I'm not mad. I'm just scared for you. You can't keep doing this." She sunk into the seat. Her baby blue eyes that he loved so much filled up with tears. "I'll… stop. A-a-alright?" Her speech started getting slurred and he knew it was time to just get her home. He looked at her and she was staring at him with those eyes._

_And for once he believed that she'd really stop the madness._

-

_4:48 AM_

All he had to wait was four minutes, two-hundred-forty seconds. To him, that was still a long time. He couldn't get her off his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what it'd feel like seeing those baby blue eyes again. They were one of the many things that made him notice her. Not to mention the obnoxious laugh, outgoing personality and that faded Tennessee accent.

Or the way that when she talked she found her way into his dreams; thinking about her passed the time away. So he just kept thinking. He kept thinking until a voice came over the intercom announcing that her plane had landed. He stood up and walked towards the terminal. He saw a group of people come through but she was out of sight. And then he spotted her.

She hadn't noticed him yet, but he sure had noticed her. She turned her head and finally saw him; she smiled like she had just seen the light after a year-long blackout. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him; he kissed her.

"Nick," she smiled, "I missed you so much." He just smiled too and stared into her eyes. Those baby blue eyes took his breath away. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She stood there, holding his sides, in the quiet airport. Everything was just right.

She started swaying side to side. "What'd you have on the plane?" He questioned- she was randomly dancing with him in the middle of an airport. "I haven't taken a drink in four and a half months, thank you very much." She never opened her eyes. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Good for you, Miles."

They stood there, dancing in complete silence. She was just so happy to see him and vice versa. He was so happy that he didn't care that he felt like a complete fool. No one was around; they all had gone to get their bags. He may have felt like an idiot, but he was the only one dancing with her.

-

My eyes are no good blind without her  
The way she moves I never doubt her  
When she talks she sometimes creep into my dreams  
She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner  
Could ever grasp or understand  
What she means

Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you

I drive her home when she can't stand  
I'd like to think I'm a better man  
For not letting her do what she's been known to do  
She wears heels and she always falls  
I let her think she's a know it all  
But whatever she does wrong seems so right  
My eyes don't believe her  
But my heart swears by her

Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you

I can't get you out of my mind  
I swear I've been there  
I swear I've done that  
I'll do whatever it takes  
Just to see those

Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with those

Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Closing your eyes  
Every moment feels right

My eyes are no good blind without her  
The way she moves I never doubt her  
When she talks she sometimes creep into my dream

-

**A/N: This wasn't anything special. I just love this song- and I didn't do it any justice.**


End file.
